1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drywall tape applicator. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid-activated drywall tape applicator that allows fluid-activated drywall tape to be submerged in a fluid for activation.
2. Prior Art
There is significant commercial interest in the fabrication of drywall tape applicators. But further improved compositions and methods are needed to enhance the application of the drywall tape to surfaces.
The objective of wallboard tape is to join and conceal gypsum drywall segments in a smooth seamless transition from section to section. The standard established procedure for taping wallboards is set in motion after wallboards are secured to a building frame. First, a layer of joint compound, called a bedding layer, is applied (mud or plaster) to cover the spaces between drywall sections. Joint tape is then embedded within the compound running the length of the wallboard joint. After this tape application is completed, an important drying period is required.
Conventional drywall tape is formulated from pulp becoming kraft paper as the finished product. The conventional kraft paper allows the penetration of the moist compound. Depending upon the ambient atmosphere, the aeration time for drying after application of the compound is approximately 18 to 24 hours. The drying is a critical factor so that the joint environment is free of moisture. Moisture breeds mold and mildew that can spread throughout the wallboard perpetuating building decay and promoting a health hazard. This is equally true where the wallboard is of other than gypsum construction.
After the conventional drywall tape is dried, sanding is necessary prior to a second coat of compound covering the tape, again needing to dry fully. Smooth sanding completes preparation for the final finishing, painting, etc. This basic procedure, established in the construction industry, requires two to three time-consuming drying periods, regardless of the basic components found in the compounds used.
To quicken the above conventional process, U.S. Co-pending application Ser. No. 11/129,642 discloses a fluid-activated drywall tape that does not require the amount of time to dry the tape. These tapes are resin-impregnated and have a dry adhesive on the tape. For application, the tape is submerged in a fluid (e.g., water) and applied to the wall joint. Then a sponge, plaster knife or hand used to smooth the compound and make a seamless transition between the wallboards.
For convenience, the drywall tape applicator of the present invention has an improved unique method of applying a fluid-activated drywall tape in roll form to a wall joint.